Xanth Aumeli
|image = Image:YourCharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |caption = CAPYBARAS |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None yet, but soon! |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Seventeen (and a half!) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Night elf/Human mix |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common |Row 6 title = Canon |Row 6 info = OC |Row 7 title = Journal |Row 7 info = a false sense of urgency |Row 8 title = Mun |Row 8 info = Froggy }} Xanth is in Vertiline! OMG WHY ;A; Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Xanth has a quick sprint and good climbing ability. He's not physically powerless, either; he's got decent muscle mass. He can sew, too, and he's learning how to read the tides. Strength: Xanth has few strengths. He knows how to keep his head down and follow orders. Weakness: His strengths are also his weaknesses. He's not naive, but he's bitter. He automatically figures anyone else knows more about any given subject, and as such will let himself be walked on. Personality: Xanth is nervous, self-deprecating, and will do almost anything for approval. His self-worth was torn to pieces, burnt, and then the ashes were stepped upon by the constant bullying from his peers. He's panicky and easily startled, too - the flight instinct within him has been ingrained. He will run rather than stand his ground, and agree with an insult rather than fight it. Over the years, he's become resigned to his fate and has grown more and more bitter towards strangers, especially the rare few who are nice to him. If they're being kind, they must want something. Generally, he tries to keep his head down and fade into the background. Beneath all this, Xanth is not a cruel person. He likes animals, because they don't seem to care what you look like or whether you can make fire. He tries to be as kind and forgiving as he can to those who he has befriended. Mentally, he clings to those close to him like a life raft, but he hates to burden anyone. Extra: ??? Vertiline Deaths: None yet. Punishments: None yet. Relationships *Abed: Oh my god this guy is confusing. He's so confusing he confused Xanth right out of being scared! Uh, for a little while, anyway. *Aqua: A kind, kind lady. She let Xanth stay at her house after he so stupidly locked himself out of his house. *Eliot: Xanth doesn't quite trust Eliot. Sure, Eliot seems friendly, but what if it's a trick? *Ironhide: SCARY. But intends on protecting Xanth? NO SENSE HAS BEEN MADE *Kevas: Sent Xanth into a panic attack on his first day here. Thus, not so fond of Kevas. *Kobato: What does she even speak? But she seems alright?? *Warrior: Although an imposing figure, The Warrior is kind. And also determined to teach Xanth to fight. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Original Character